Bones
by MissJessy
Summary: "'Hm, that's a good question. I'm full now, and even if I wasn't I don't like drinking from women. You know about my kind, so I can't really leave you alone. And not to mention you tried to burn me' His voice grew in volume with his last sentence and I fidgeted slightly, feeling awkward." Bella meets out favorite nomad, Garrett, and tries to kill him. Awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea has been in my head for weeks now and I've finally sat down and let it bleed out. I'm so nervous about the reception to this. I'm worried I didn't do it right or it's not realistic enough. Then again, I'm writing about _Twilight_ so...**

***internal screams***

**Anyhoo, I don't own anything Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was running. Not something I do often, but clumsiness wasn't a problem much anymore.

Fuck, I wish I was in better shape. Maybe I should get a gym membership if I get out of this?

"Bitch, slow down!" I snorted, then coughed, not looking back at the asshole that tried to hit me before my flight instinct kicked in. Self-preservation was never my strong suit, much like running, but after the shit I went through and the people I met it became a needed skill.

I can't believe this shit. You fucking hand someone all the documents needed for a brand new life and he wants to send a "message" to my boss? Everyone wants to be the Godfather.

The gun under my jacket was hitting my side as I ran and I really wish Charlie taught me how to shoot on the go. The shooting range didn't have a course for this one.

The crowds were thinning and I realized I was running right into a seedier part of town than the one I was already in. Chancing a look back, I saw the big mother fucker was still on me but far enough for me to slip into the upcoming alley without him barreling into me.

Putting the last burst of energy I had to use, I turned dark alley and immediately pulled my gun out and moved further into the shadows. Cocking it, I waited for him to reach me. And he would reach me; my breath was loud and coming out in fast pants. Oh God, please let me get out of this one okay and I'll get a gym membership.

He ran into the alley, slowing down once he saw how it was all shadows. I didn't dare move.

"I'm armed, and I will blow your damn head off if you come any closer." The bastard chuckled, not even sounding out of breath like I still was.

"Sweet thing like you? You couldn't shoot me if you tried!" He was laughing, full out laughing. Mother fucker. I moved forward, letting him see the glint of my pretty gun in the shadows. His laughter cut off.

"What were you saying, asshole?" He didn't respond. Our standoff didn't last long, though it felt like forever with the way I could see his hand twitching for his belt. A laugh sounded in the dark alley, behind me, and the big fucker in front of me froze before going wide-eyed. I didn't know if I should turn or not.

"She sure is a spitfire, isn't she?" A man spoke. There was a smooth quality to his deep voice, something unnatural and familiar. I was already tense and his voice made me freeze up even more. Jenks so owes me for this shit. He's paying for my gym membership.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you can later. How about you leave me alone with him for a little while, sweetheart?"

Who the fuck was this guy?

I caught movement from my peripheral and took the chance of looking away from the fucker on the end of my gun. The guy moved more into the sparse light and I all I could do was stare for a second. His hair was dark and long and he had mutton chops. Who in their right mind would want mutton chops?

Horrible hair decision aside, he wore leather pants and a long leather duster. This guy obviously wasn't into fashion or, you know, the times, and when he put himself between me and the big fucker I finally got why.

Red eyes, outdated clothes, tall, unnatural voice. Vampire. Fuck my life.

I lowered my gun, knowing it was useless, and holstered it. Jenks always said it was a stupid thing to have in my profession, a gun holster, but I told him to shut the fuck up and I was still thankful for them. Hands free, especially for what I wanted to do.

"Move along, sweetheart, I got this." He watched me for a second, his eyes darkening quickly, and then turned to face his prey. I didn't feel bad for the guy about to be lunch, he tried to beat me.

I sidestepped, moving slowly but surely as I dug around in my jacket pocket and pulled out my trusty Zippo when I was close enough. The vampire was obviously not paying as much attention as he should. Bad boy.

With a well-practiced move, I flipped it open and rolled the flint wheel quickly while stretching to catch his hair and hopefully save my life. I could always shoot the fucker that tried to hit me if we both got out of this alive.

The flame spread quickly, catching half his hair and one side of his mutton chops before he managed to put the flame out with his leather coat. Well, I guess it was good for something. I was at the mouth of the alley by this time, waiting to see what could well have been my first vampire kill. I felt a little like Buffy right now and I wanted to revel in my kill. Of course, that was before the previously flaming one grabbed the guy still standing in front of him and audibly snapped his neck.

I flinched and grimaced, bile rising in my throat at the sound and sight of the man falling like a limp doll in the vampire's grasp. Despite my impending need to throw the fuck up and run, I watched curiously as he drained him and dropped him on the ground, facing me once more.

"What the fuck was that for?" Oh, he sounds angry.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do?"

"Who the fuck lights someone on fire as a defense? I told you to leave!"

"You're a goddamn vampire okay, how was I supposed to know you weren't going to kill me too? Besides, you're fine so what's the big deal?" Maybe he'll let me go? No, wishful thinking. I just burnt off one of his mutton chops and half his hair. He probably loved his hair.

"How do you know I'm a vampire? And you burnt my hair! Do you know how long this took to grow out?" Yeah, he definitely loved his hair. Fuck, I was going to be dessert.

"Previous contact, you know the usual. Wait, you guys grow hair?" He just stared at me for a while, his eyes burning a bright red. I looked him over again, paying closer attention to his face. He was handsome, minus those atrocious mutton chops. Or should I say chop? Great face structure, nice plump lips, a slightly curved nose that still fit him, and the prettiest eyes. Even if they were red from human blood.

Why the fuck wasn't I gone yet? Or dead? I shouldn't be here, contemplating how handsome he was or talking about if he fucking grew hair or not.

"Sweetheart, you're a special one aren't you?" I'm ignoring that one.

"So, what happens now?"

"Hm, that's a good question. I'm full now, and even if I wasn't I don't like drinking from women. You know about my kind, so I can't really leave you alone. And not to mention you tried to burn me!" His voice grew in volume with his last sentence and I fidgeted slightly, feeling awkward.

"Look, I've kept this secret for a while, I won't be telling anyone now. And I can fix your hair if you want, or you know, pay for a haircut?" Would regular shears even work? Would I need industrial grade shears? How the fuck do vampires get haircuts?

I was internally panicking, not knowing what to do here. I haven't come across vampires since I was 18, a whopping six years ago. This one was sending me mixed signals and even if he didn't drink from humans he still might kill me or take me and I was freaking out, it was beginning to show.

"Are you going to try to burn me again?" He moved forward and I refused to corner myself, though I knew I couldn't fight him off if I tried. I blew my chance at getting away.

"No, I won't try again." Unless you give me reason to, like trying to kill me.

"Great. I'm staying with you; I haven't decided what to do with you yet. And I think I'll be going to a barber shop, thank you anyway. While we're at it, we can get me some clothes." I was completely dumfounded. What kind of shit did I get myself into?

And what does he mean he doesn't know what to do with me?

"Wait, what? What are my options here?"

He didn't respond and busied himself with getting rid of the body in a dumpster farther in the shadows. Eventually he was done and I followed him out of the alleyway into the seedy city. He reached out and pulled me to his side, not letting go of my arm as we walked. I sighed, but again was ignored.

We walked for a good while, him shooting down my questions with looks until I finally had it and refused to move, finally calling his attention completely.

"What, woman?"

"You can't just stay with me! I have a job and a life and you're a vampire who can kill me and this so isn't" I just cut off, finally feeling the anxiety I've been putting off. I just saw a man get drained by an undead creature and now I have the same one following me everywhere?

He sighed and I sensed some sympathy, or was it pity, in his gaze.

"Calm down, I won't be killing you anytime soon. Remember, no women? And I'm sorry but you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon." Why was he being nice? Can vampires be special?

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Isabella Swan. Bella." My voice was shaky and I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, I'm Garrett Adams." The asshole bowed and everything. Fucking vampires.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah?**

**I don't remember where I saw Garrett having the last name Adams, but it was a fic and they get all the rights to that. **

**So, we're looking at a 24 year old Bella working for Jenks who runs into a vampire while running away from a client who is pissed. I don't know how I got here, but I can deal with this so far. **

**Send love?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, so people have liked this so far. *claps wildly***

**We're going to have some Garrett point of view later, and that's where the nervousness comes back in. I feel like the POVs might be too similar? I tried. **

**Don't own anything. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Garrett obviously knew his way around this part of Seattle as he hung onto me for a block once I calmed down, leading me into a small barbershop that I must have passed when running. It had nice, clean windows and that classic multicolored pole in the front.

There was no one there except an older man sweeping the floor. I took a seat at the window and watched the fucker approach the man.

"How can I help you, son?"

"I got into a scuffle," who the fuck says scuffle? "and I need to get my hair evened out, and this shaved."

The man looked up and didn't even look bothered at the bright red eyes in front of him; he merely looked at Garrett's hair and snorted. I tried to hold back my laugh but couldn't help myself. Garrett just glared.

"Boy, who let you get away with those mutton chops for so long? Obviously not your woman over there." I was still laughing and didn't even bother to correct the old man, Garrett's face was enough.

"I'm why one is missing." This gained a nod from the old man and I preened at Garrett, only serving to deepen his scowl. Well then.

"Can you fix it, please?" Garrett wasn't below whining apparently and took the chair the old man pointed to. He started setting up his area, grabbing some shears and an electric razor. I watched, transfixed, as the old man shortened Garrett's hair until it was just brushing his forehead. Taking the electric razor, he shortened all of Garrett's facial hair until it was more like 5 o'clock shadow instead of the bear look he was sporting before.

I was still wary of this fucker, but I would have no problem being seen in public with him. Well, when he got better clothes then I would be okay.

Garrett kind of just stared at himself for a bit, tugging on the ends of his now short hair. I almost expected it to grow with how much force it looked like he was using.

Rolling my eyes, I approached and stood behind him.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm still pissed at you for burning my hair." The old man snorted as he got back to sweeping. I agree old man, I agree.

"Hey, it looks good, you know. We'll get you some new clothes and you'll be set." Mentally I was shaking; his red eyes were boring into me and since I knew I wouldn't be dinner I was nervous for the sassy old man sweeping.

"I'm so glad you approve, woman." He proceeded to pay the barber after snarling at me, ignoring my complaint for paying, and dragged me out while I waved. How rude.

"How do you have money?"

"Stocks. Businesses. Just because I'm a nomad doesn't mean I don't need money." Yes of course it was stocks. I was expecting him to say he took it off his meals. Sounds so much more vampire like.

We walked a bit further before stopping once more, this time not by my doing. I had no idea where we were going, but he obviously had something in mind.

"Do you have a car around here? Or am I going to have to steal one?" My eyes widened and I immediately started moving, this time leading him. How I wish I could drag his ass around.

"I have a car, it's not far from here." I led him to my newer Chevy SUV. Unfortunately, my beloved truck met her demise a few years ago. Rest in peace, baby.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping mall. You think I need new clothes. And I don't have any with me, so I might as well." I had no idea why he was even taking my advice, but I went with it.

It was only around 2 in the afternoon, the mall would be reasonably busy because it's a weekday and Seattle has shit tons of tourists. I just hope he won't eat anyone.

Once we got into a store he just turned to me.

"So, go get things."

"What the fuck am I supposed to get? I don't even like shopping for myself." He rolled his eyes. Really mature there, fucker.

"Anything. Pants, shirts, jackets. Hurry up, sweetheart." He actually clapped his hands and I huffed before setting off, him in tow.

I picked tons of shit out, asking for sizes as we went. Since he told me to pick all this out, I steered clear from his current Spike style and went basic. All he did was swipe his card and hold the bags.

What are we doing here? Where is he even going to keep all his shit? I mean, does he have a place to stay? I hope he doesn't plan on staying with me, as in living. I don't want this. Nope.

He must have sensed my internal freak out.

"What's wrong now?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"With you, of course." Fucker say what?

"Uh, no, you're not. I don't want you to, I didn't invite you."

"What better way to keep track of you than living with you? Besides, you never know sweetheart, we may end up friends." I'm going to burn him again, the asshole. I so am.

**GPOV**

I watched her as she went about the store, picking out clothes for me. Ah, such a sweet thing to do, never mind that I didn't really give her another choice.

She was doing fine, and was fine. She's human and I had no problem watching her ass sway back and forth as she walked. Well, when she's not looking. I don't want to give her a reason to try to burn me again, it's unpleasant.

I'm most definitely an ass man.

This woman tried to burn me, and nearly succeeded. Who the fuck was she? I don't know but I plan on finding out. In all my years, never had I met someone quite so feisty. I was right when I called her a spitfire.

We finally finished shopping a couple hours later, bags filled with clothes, shoes, and some odds and ends. I hope she has an extra bedroom. If not, I'd be fine with sharing hers.

She was visibly shaking as we parked in the basement, she really didn't want me to stay with her but I knew she'd get over it. I was curious about her, and how she knew what I was, but I wouldn't eat her. She was safe with me.

Taking my eyes off her swaying hips once more, I looked around her expansive loft with exposed brick walls and clearly modern appliances. It had a warm feel, like her, and I immediately liked it.

"You have a nice place here, sweetheart."

"Thanks, so you can leave now." She didn't even offer me a drink!

"I'm not leaving, Isabella. Wouldn't you rather be able to see me than know I'm just going to be lurking around? It's a win-win." She huffed, walking away. So cute.

"Follow me. This is your room, don't break anything please." She roughly gestured to the room and left me there with my bags. It was a nice room, the same exposed brick as the rest of the place, a big bed against the wall, empty dresser and closet, and a nice view of the city. I packed away my clothes and went back into the living area.

She was still in her jacket and on the couch, a glass of whiskey in hand.

"Thank you for the room."

"Yeah, it's not like I had any other choice that wasn't creepy or, you know, possible." Is that sarcasm? Yeah, definitely sarcasm.

"You don't have to make this hard, sweetheart. Now, how do you know about vampires?" I took a seat on the armchair adjacent to her, watching as she downed the rest of her drink and sat up completely.

"I told you, previous contact. I knew a few when I was a teenager. They left, and now we're here." She winced slightly, she probably didn't even notice it, when she spoke. Maybe it didn't end well?

"And why would they leave you alive? Or human?"

"I don't know, okay. I don't know!" Oh, she snapped. I guess I hit a nerve.

"You're going to have to tell me more one day, sweetheart."

"I'm not telling you shit," she mumbled. Oh, how wrong you are.

* * *

**Oh, Garrett likes her. Or her ass. **

***shrugs***

**Next up, we'll hear about Jenks and how Bella works for him. **

**Stay tuned, folks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been about a week since I've updated, which isn't at all what I planned. I lost my mojo, but it's back.  
There might be some mistakes in this but I rushed in editing so I could finally post. **

**So, we get some answers from our sweetheart and some background on Garrett. **

**Don't own. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was drinking, thankfully. It was around 5 so I felt no discomfort in my whiskey. Hell, I never did. Whiskey did me good.

It was silent in my living room but I could feel Garrett's eyes on me. I refused to tell him about my previous contact with the Cullen clan. I'm not doing it for their safety. I'm not doing it for mine. It's because I hate them. God, do I hate them.

And I really don't want to go through this again. Nope, no thank you.

So, I drank my whiskey and briefly thought about offering Garrett a drink before squashing the thought. Not a welcome houseguest, no drink.

I'm not telling him.

"So, why was that guy chasing you then?"

"I wouldn't stand still for him to beat me. He wanted to send a message to my boss because he was pissed that he paid full price for his documents."

"What is it that you do?"

"On paper, I'm a tech at Jenks and Associates, a law firm."

"What do you mean on paper?" Ah, he caught that. Maybe he's not so special. Or I'm just stupid for mentioning it. Oh well, it's not like he'll do anything since he's a vampire and all. Hopefully.

"My boss, Jenks, has a side business that I take part in. You caught me running from a client of this side business." Garrett chuckled, fucking chuckled, and nodded.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you chuckling?"

"Do you forge identities or just deliver them?" Fucker say what?

"I know of Jenks, haven't used his services but I have some friends who do. How do you help on the side?" I took a second to run that through my mind for a second but honestly wasn't surprised. Jenks knew of my involvement with the Cullens. He remembered me from some documents he had made. Apparently one of those assholes ordered a couple of identities for me, just in case or some shit. Waste of money if you ask me, but they were mine now since they were never picked up.

"I run documents in the area sometimes if needed, but I'm the technical guru of the whole operation." That's right, guru. There is no match in this business.

It was in that moment that my phone rang, stopping any further questions, thankfully. A quick glance told me it was Jenks. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Jenks."

"Ah, Isabella, how did the drop off go?" My boss was the only one who called me Isabella these days, the asshole. Though Garrett did once. Huh.

"As expected, shitty. He ran me down, Jenks. I got away though."

"How horrible. Why was his running you down?"

"He said he wanted to send you a message. It was straight out of an old Mafia film."

"Good thing you got away, Isabella. I've already transferred your payment to your Swiss account. I'll see you Monday, unless something pops up." We hung up without further conversation and I turned back to Garrett, hating him just a little more when I remembered the supersonic fucking hearing.

"Swiss accounts? Isabella, you are most definitely a special woman." He purred my name and I held back the full body shiver that I could feel tingling down my spine. I mentally slammed my head down on my coffee table to stop it and get back into the game. Bad Bella.

"No, not really. Boring, really. You should go before I bore you to death, a real one." I wanted him to leave, honest. But there was a small part of me, so small it didn't even count, that wanted him to say my name again.

Why did he have to say it like that?

Oh look, I'm slamming my head down again.

* * *

**GPOV**

Oh look, she looks so flustered. I like the way her heart sped up a little as I said her name.

"No, not really. Boring, really. You should go before I bore you to death, a real one."

"Boring? I thought this was getting more interesting actually. Tell me, sweetheart, why do you want me gone so badly?"

"You're a vampire, I don't want to be dinner, and you just invited yourself to living with me for I don't know how long and I can't deal with this." Oh, she's panicking again. I felt bad, making her stress so much about this. I couldn't leave her though, I wasn't lying about that. She wasn't supposed to know unless she was going to be changed. She obviously wasn't a vampire.

Besides, she's special, I can tell.

"Look sweetheart, you need to calm down. You won't be dinner. You can make this a lot easier for us both if you tell me how you know about my kind and why they aren't here. Then we decide what to do with you."

"You're actually going to give me options on what's going to happen to me?" Her eyebrow rose, arms crossed, and gaze hardened. Now I felt like I was being chastised.

"Why wouldn't you be involved in a decision regarding yourself?"

"Vampires, in my experience, never let me decide things." Why the fuck not? She doesn't seem stupid, from what I can tell.

"And who are these vampires?"

She was quiet again, her gaze moving off to the side. I mentally sighed, getting annoyed with her avoidance of the subject. What the fuck did she think not telling me was going to do?

"Isabella. Who were these vampires?" I moved in front of her and caught her eyes again, not looking away.

"What will you do, if I told you?"

"Listen. Try to understand why you're still human. Since they aren't here, because I didn't smell any other vampires in the state when I came in, I can do anything to them."

It was silent for a while again, but at least this time she was still looking at me, thinking. I waited.

She has beautiful eyes. Swirls of chocolate and honey that went on forever. I could never have this woman for dinner.

Oh look, she's going to talk.

"The Culllen family. I knew the Cullens," she whispered, looking away again. I sat down again in my chair, watching her.

"That's actually not that surprising. Carlisle and his family always did like to play human."

"And they played the human, too. Are you happy now?"

"No. They never get close to humans, at least not that close. Where are they?"

"How do you know them?" Wait, what?

"Carlisle is an old friend. Now, whe-"

"When were you changed?" She cut me off and I didn't want to answer but I figured it was fair; I took her spare bedroom after all.

"1780, on the battlefield during the American Revolution. I was wounded and a vampire was going around, draining men down on the field. By the time he got to me, he must've been full since he didn't finish. Can you tell me, now, wher-" Fucking woman cutting me off.

"What happened when you woke up?"

"I left there, with the dead, as the frontlines moved on. I followed them, draining the British soldiers as they fought or were wounded. When the war ended, I just kept moving through the country and met nomads along the way." And her questions continued well into the night, asking me about my history.

I told her all about my meeting nomads, traveling from continent to continent, learning everything I could, and following all the major wars. I made her laugh with my story about fighting a shark when I swam around the Gulf of Mexico.

I knew what she was doing, distracting me from getting more into the Cullens and her involvement, the sly minx. I liked it, but I was curious by nature and I would learn all about it with time.

She kept yawning and rubbing her eyes, tired form what was definitely a long day.

"Why don't you go to bed, sweetheart? You look tired."

"Yeah, I think I will. Goodnight, Garrett." She got up slowly as she mumbled. I could see a bit of relief, probably at me not bringing up my questions again.

"Goodnight, Isabella." She shivered, turning tail and walking away to her room. I held back my laughed, my eyes falling to her hips and watching until she was out of sight.

Definitely an ass man.

* * *

**Oh, this warmed up nicely. I find I like writing from Garrett's POV. Maybe it's because I like him. **

**This thing is basically writing itself, despite my mojo problem. **

**Next up, Garrett makes himself even more at home and he gets some solid answers from his sweetheart. **

**Send love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the newest chapter. Sorry it took a little longer than last time. I rushed to post again so it's not really edited. **

**It's basically double the size of a regular chapter though, which might become a regular thing. **

**Garrett get's what he wants, mostly, a date is set, and thing start to get hot~**

**Don't own. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**GPOV**

Once Isabella was asleep I took a look around her apartment. Didn't want her to get fussy with me looking at her things.

There wasn't much to see, honestly. The woman furnished the place with nice things, she had good, simple taste, and I could picture her sitting on the couch much like she was earlier. Despite the furniture, there wasn't much of _her_ in the place.

Not many photos, though there was one of her and a man with a fantastic mustache and a police jacket. They have the same eyes, so he was her father. One of her, a much younger version of her, and a woman that resembles her. Her mother most likely. And a couple featuring her and some Native American looking boys towering over her on a beach. I didn't like that one much.

The only thing that said anything about her was the huge, filled to the brim bookcases on the side. Tall, though not to the ceiling, and overflowing with all kinds of books. I recognized many, Chaucer, Bronte, Homer, and so on.

So, my sweetheart likes the classics.

I ended up picking up a couple of books at random to pass the time, taking advantage of the quiet apartment. This was going well until about 3 AM when I heard Isabella fussing about in her bed more than before. Do all humans toss and turn so violently?

Soon enough I heard whimpers and small whispers coming from her room. I flitted to her door but didn't dare go in, not wanting to startle her or anything if she might be awake.

Even to my ears, her words were jumbled and unintelligible. I listened a while longer and only moved to my given room once she settled down. I decided to utilize the open shower and clean up, something I haven't done, in a real shower, in a few months. Life as a nomad means using rivers and whatnot to clean up, if I even need to.

I took my time washing my new short hair. I hated it. Okay, I mostly hated it. Isabella liked it.

I missed my longer hair; I've been growing it out since my last haircut in 1959. Vampires may be able to grown hair, but in over 50 years it hasn't gone past my shoulders.

Digging through the clothes that I purchased yesterday, I decided I liked these, at least. They seemed easy and comfortable, not of that fancy shit I've seen some people wearing in cities.

Settling once again, I could hear Isabella getting up from her bed and getting ready for the day. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was only 6 AM, and concluded she either must be an earlier riser or her dreams got to her.

She emerged not long after, passing by the couch I was sitting in, and walked into the kitchen. I took this time to observe her, once again. It seems all I'm doing is watching her.

She had on these tight pants that just clung to her ass, letting me watch her movement so easily she might as well have been naked. Now, there's a thought.

Her top was nothing special, but it gave me a new view to appreciate. And appreciate I did, she wasn't lacking in the breast area either. Maybe I was a breast man?

Watching her walk again, I decide I'm still an ass man.

She put something in a bowl and came into the living room, sitting in the chair this time.

"Good morning."

"Morning"

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine." I couldn't tell if she was giving me short replies because she was eating or because she didn't feel like talking.

I glanced at her again before turning on back to one of the books I pulled out. If she didn't want to talk now then I would wait her out. It's not like I was going anywhere.

"What did you do while I was asleep?"

"Looked around, read some books. You have a great collection."

"Find anything interesting?" I finally looked up and saw her raise her eyebrow.

"Around here? Not particularly. It's not very personal."

"I'll be sure to remember that if I decide to redecorate."

She moved around a bit more, seemingly unconscious of my gaze thankfully. I didn't want her to shy away, this was her home. And I didn't want her to change.

Once she was finished with her breakfast I closed my book, focusing on her and drawing her attention to me.

"I know what you were doing last night."

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"Trying to distract me from asking you questions."

"No, I was interested in your past."

"While that may be true, you were still trying to distract me. Take the easy route, sweetheart, and answer my questions." We stared at each other, silent, and I could see her give in as she sighed. Defeat smells sweet.

"How did you get involved with the Cullens?" And so she told me, though I could see her discomfort and anger as she spoke. And sadness, lots of sadness. I couldn't help but feel anger as she told me of the boy, Edward, and their relationship or whatever it is that they had. Personally, she made it sound more like she was a pet than anything.

"And where are they, sweetheart?"

"I don't know. They left after my 18th birthday, Edward broke up with my in the forest behind my house. He said I wasn't good enough, just a distraction and he'd find more, and that I wasn't what he wanted!" Her voice rose in volume as she went on and on and I couldn't help but fidget. She was visibly furious and I guessed that she never actually talked about this, which made me feel guilty. Though, I would never admit it to her.

Without my prompting her, she told me of the aftermath of his leaving; she was lost in the forest for hours and broken for months before her friend, and later on his friends, all helped her. As she told me of the impact it had on her I couldn't help but share her anger for the stupidity of the dramatic Edward Cullen. I've seen the child a few times in my friendship with Carlisle and he always was a pain in the ass. I just didn't know until now how stupid he really was. He let her go? Isabella was a gorgeous spitfire, a woman I'd gladly have in my bed if she didn't hate me and possibly my entire species.

"Edward was always an ass, but now I know how far that really goes." She paused in her rant about spineless men to make a face at me, smiling slightly right after.

"You've met him?"

"Unfortunately. Last I saw him was when I visited Carlisle and his family about 20 years ago in Alaska."

She calmed down more, asking me about my dealings with the family and what I thought of them.

"I don't know them much, never really cared to. I got along well with the Major, Jasper if you will, as he was a soldier much like myself only in the Civil War. The big one, Emmett, is fun to fight with, he's like a child. I didn't care for his mate much; she's much too arrogant for my liking. The small one, Alice, was annoying at times but amusing. Edward avoided me, though always made a point to say that he didn't like my life choices whenever I was around, the asshole. Esme is always a nice, a dear she is. Carlisle is a good friend, though not very firm as coven leader since the child, Edward, seems to call the shots often."

"And how do you feel about them now, Isabella?" Honestly, I wanted to know her feelings for the stupid boy. I could practically feel the anger and hatred radiate from her, but I had to cover all my bases with this one it seemed.

"I hate them for leaving, for not saying goodbye. I hate them for telling me all the things they did, getting to know them, and then taking it away from me. I hate Edward the most, for how he treated me like a child, and how he left me in the forest and what he said. But, I miss the feeling of family, of being loved." She fell quiet, but I stayed quiet because I could sense she had more to say.

"I had family after, my dad and the pack of shape shifters in La Push," Wait, what? "But it wasn't what I needed. Though, looking back, I don't think the Cullens were it either."

"Shape shifters? You befriended shape shifters?" This woman must be fearless, or crazy. I like a little crazy, keeps things interesting.

"Well, yeah. My best friend shifted after the Cullens left because of a couple of nomads in the area, which they killed, and I hung out with them until I went off to college. You probably saw the picture, the Native American boys?" Ah, yes, the one I didn't like. I still don't like it.

"Do you see them often?"

"No, we kind of all grew apart when I went off to college." Good, then I won't have to worry about them really.

"How unfortunate." She gave me a look that told me she knew I was happy they weren't really close. Oh well.

"So, you got all your answers. What happens now?" This can go one of two ways: she either accepts it or fights it. I kind of want to see her fight it, but it'd be nice if she didn't want to consciously kill me when it's all said and done.

**BPOV**

"Well, sweetheart, I'm afraid you're going to be seeing me for a long time."

"How long is a long time?"

"Eternity?" Fuck. I just stared at him, him staring back with his stupid shining red eyes. He's going to change me. This is what I get for telling him.

I couldn't help myself this morning, it's like it all just spilled out of my mouth. He had cleaned up and the way his t-shirt stretched over his chest and shoulders drew me in when he leaned forward. I always had a thing for a man with broad shoulders. Makes me wonder what the hell I saw in Edward with his scrawny shoulders. Jasper, now he had a body. Off point.

He basically lured me in, I couldn't control myself.

"You're going to change me."

"Yes, I'd rather not kill you, I've decided I like you. You know too much and what happens if I let you go and another vampire runs into you?" That would happen with my luck.

"They would kill me?" He snorted and I glared at him. What the fuck was that snort for?

"No, you'd probably get the jump on them. But, if they manage to save themselves they would find out what you know, not as nicely as I have, and then end you."

"So, you're basically doing me a favor?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am." It was my time to snort and his glare was teasing.

"When are you going to change me?" Mentally I was going through all the shit I had to do. Pay some bills, finish a passport, and make a couple of calls.

"Two weeks. Get your affairs in order with work and whatnot, and then we'll take a drive to a house in Aspen, Colorado I recently bought where you'll be changed as soon as we get there." That was slightly more generous than I was hoping for. I couldn't help smiling at Garrett, prompting the fucker to smile back. Fuck, even his teeth are pretty.

"Can I not be killed off in public? Jenks knows of the Cullens, or Jasper, and knows they're off. He doesn't know they're vampires, but that they aren't human. I can tell him I got mixed up in some of that business and I can only work from home?" I was really hoping he would agree, though I would probably do it anyway.

"I guess that's fine, but yo-"

"Thanks Garrett, I'll go call him now." I jumped up, not wanting him to give me a condition or something.

I was surprised at myself for how I was taking this. I was almost into hysterics yesterday when he told me he was going to come live with me, and I barely bat an eye at him telling me he's going to change me?

I knew I was fucked up, I just didn't really know how bad I guess. Though, seeing his face last would be a great way to go.

Jenks didn't answer, not surprising since he hated being bothered on weekends. I left a message on his cell telling him I met up with a friend of the Cullen family and I wouldn't be able to come in for a long time, but I could work from home in a month or so. I told him home wouldn't be in Seattle anymore, but I didn't mention where. Who knows if someone listens to his messages?

I was curious about this place in Aspen, Colorado. Why did he recently buy a house? Why not ask him?

"Garrett, why did you recently buy a house in Colorado?"

"A friend of mine, Peter, said I was going to need it soon. I guess I know why now. He's a gifted fucker, knows the future. Not like the small one, Alice, he just knows things." Well then.

I handed Garrett the remote, giving him the option of watching TV or playing a game if he was interested as I grabbed my laptop and files from my room. I might as well finish that passport and any other work I had.

My work didn't take all of my concentration and I found my thoughts drifting to the hot vampire, and the situation I found myself in, sitting in my living room.

My life, my human one, was almost over and I would soon be one of _them_. A vampire. Something I wanted for a long time and then didn't when I had no reason to. But if I get to see that pretty face and those broad shoulders for all eternity, I'll jump right in. Sigh.

I threw myself into my work, making the passport in no time and then working on long standing projects I had. Jenks gave me a lot of freedom and I had to keep checking on some databases to make sure people were where they were supposed to be in their new lives.

I couldn't tell you why I decided to go into computer science, I really couldn't. When it was time for me to go to college I had to pick something. I had no desire to study literature; I do that enough in my free time. Hard science was out because I didn't care much for it at all. I thought about history but I didn't know what to do with a degree like that besides teaching and I wasn't in the mind to teach. I attended a seminar and decided _why the fuck not?_ I graduated two years ago, and while I was good at what I do, I didn't really have a passion for it.

I like dealing with the criminal side of my job more. Who would have figured?

It was hours later when Garrett decided to speak again.

"Is this all we're going to do today?"

"Yes, I might eat again eventually. Why?"

"Well, I'm bored. You're not planning to kill me anymore," don't press your luck, hot stuff, "so why don't we go out somewhere?"

"Like where?" He gave me a look and I just stared at him. He wants to do something? He can plan that shit himself. I was content with staying in.

"How about you and me go out on the town? We can go around some shops, end the night with a bar?"

"Is this you asking me out on a date?"

"Depends, do you put out on the first date?" I sputtered about in my seat. The fucker got me. If he kept giving me that grin, looking all dangerous and fuckhot, I would definitely put out. Ignoring that he just uprooted my life, his grin was rakish and I like it.

"Depends. I'll go get ready." I didn't wait for a response, I just went to my room.

I was thankful for deciding to take a shower in the morning as this would be so much quicker. I put on my best pair of jeans, a dark pair of skinny jeans that clung to me like a second skin, outlining me perfectly. They were so worth the pretty penny I spent on them. I put on a low cut, loose tank top and barely tucked it in. my standard black leather jacket took its place and maneuvered on tall, fuck me pumps. I rarely cared about what I wore, but if fucker out there was interested I would put in some effort.

My hair falling in its natural big waves, a sliver of eyeliner and a dash of mascara and lip gloss later and I was out.

Garrett was waiting for me in the living room, damn his vampire speed. His new black leather jacket, much like mine, was already on. His clothes weren't much different from twenty minutes ago, he still wore nice fitting jeans and his boots, but his shirt was even tighter on his upper torso, it was basically clinging to his chest.

He gave me that grin again, his rakish one that just keeps making an appearance, and ushered me out of my own apartment with my own car keys in hand. The nerve.

He got me settled in the passenger side and got into the driver's side, looking at home behind the wheel of my SUV. I continued to glance at him, liking what I saw.

Maybe this night will be a good one. A really good, long, loud one.

* * *

**Whelp, there it is. I wanted to get closer to them getting together. You can see how they both like one another, at least sexually. **

**Next up, they get pretty hot and heavy in a bar and Garrett has to show he's a man. **

**Review, send love!**


End file.
